List of Glitches in Super Mario Maker
This list focuses on glitches that happen during gameplay. This list not does include glitches that are done in editor or glitches that can be considered a tech. Gameplay Glitches Anti-Gravity Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? By using a certain setup, it is possible to make items fly upwards. Bowser Jr. Spin Glitch Trapping Bowser Jr. will cause him to start spinning without going in his shell. Mario can jump on him, but is unable to damage him. Door Invincibility Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20 Taking damage and entering a door just before the invincibility frames wear off will cause Mario to have permanent invincibility. Mario is unable to take damage from enemies, but he can still interact with them, such as jumping off Koopas, or getting pushed backwards by Bowser. Interestingly, Mario is unable to interact with any power-ups, except for the Super Star. Fast Muncher Launch Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Firebar Door Teleportation Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? By placing a door behind a firebar, Mario will teleport upwards to the highest point of ground when he tries to exit the door. Flying Beach Koopa Glitch Hitting a Beach Koopa with a sideways spring right before it enters its shell will cause the it to be sent flying upwards. It will fly up infinitely until it hits a ceiling where it will remain at the same height even if the ceiling is removed. Hitting the Beach Koopa with a shellmet will cause it to be sent back to the ground where it will be continuously be pushed forward. If the Beach Koopa hits another sideways spring the animation will be cancel and it will return to normal. Flying Bowser Glitch Note: This only works before version ? When a giant Bowser hits a wall he will be sent flying upwards. Flying Bowser Jr. Glitch Spitting a sideways spring at Bowser Jr. during his ground pound cycle will cause him to start flying. He will fly up infinitely unless he hits a ceiling, in which he will stay at that height even if there is no longer a ceiling above him. Flying Cannon Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Flying Hammer Bro Glitch Hitting a Hammer Bro with an unstable spring during his jumping animation will cause him to start flying. It will fly up infinitely unless it hits a ceiling, in which it will stay at that height even if there is no longer a ceiling above him. Frozen Bowser Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Trapping Bowser on 2 inward moving conveyors will cause him to be frozen in place. He will be unable to move or shoot fireballs, but will still move his head in the direction of Mario. Frozen Bowser Jr. Glitch Frozen Beach Koopa Glitch Destroying a Beach Koopa's shell just before it enters will cause the Koopa to be frozen in place. High Spring Jump Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Facing left and right repeatedly while jumping on a spring will cause Mario to jump over 2 times higher than normal. Infinite Coins Glitch Eating a coin with Yoshi while riding on a circular moving lava lift will allow a coin to be collected without being eaten. Invisible POW Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Performing the POW Block Duplication trick by swallowing a POW with Yoshi on the same frame it is destroyed will cause the duplicated POW Block to be invisible. Jumping Spring Glitch By putting a spring in a certain setup, the spring will jump off the ground after around 10 seconds of being onscreen. This will only happen once before the spring returns to it's normal state. Life After Death By jumping off a spring below the screen, it is possible to trigger the death sequence without Mario falling completely offscreen. This makes it possible to control Mario after he has died. Mario is unable to interact with any object or complete the level. Muncher Hitbox Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? When a muncher hits a sideways spring its hotbox is altered. Mario is unable to interact with the muncher, although he will still take damage, and Yoshi will jump off of the muncher just like he would on most other enemies. Non-Interactive Spring Through various methods, it is possible to make a spring unable to interact with Mario. The spring will still interact with items and enemies. Object Bypassing Through various methods, it is possible to clip through objects that Mario normally cannot walk through. Pink Coin Duplication Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Eating a pink coin with Yoshi and then immediately going into a pipe will cause the pink coin to be collected twice. Pink Coin Respawning Glitch If 2 pink coins are located on the same grid-point in both the main world and the sub world, then the pink coins will respawn after being collected. Slow Motion Glitch By creating large amounts of lag, it is possible to make the game run as if it was in slow motion. Small Koopa Troopa Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? Eating a Koopa Troopa as soon as it is shot from a Bullet Bill Launcher with Yoshi will cause the Koopa to be half of its normal size when spit out. Spring Launching Glitch By compressing a lot springs, it is possible to be shot across the entire level map in a few seconds. Teleportation Glitch Note: This only works on levels created before version ? By doing a certain setup, it is possible to make a donut block fly to the end of the screen at hyper speeds allowing Mario to travel to the end of the level map in under a second. Walking Through Walls Through various methods, Mario is able to clip into a wall and can freely walk around. Wiggler Super Jump Glitch Jumping on a winged Wiggler just as it comes out of a pipe will cause the Wiggler to jump over twice the height it normally does. Yoshi Crouch Storage Glitch Crouch jumping onto a saw while riding Yoshi will cause Mario to be forced into crouching whenever an enemy, or certain objects, are jumped on. Yoshi Shell Glitch By eating a moving shell while in a certain setup, the shell will still have the properties of moving while in Yoshi's mouth. Mario will take damage if he is riding on Yoshi. By performing a jump, it is possible to jump infinitely high until Mario takes damage. Mario is able to spin jump on the shell while it is inside Yoshi's mouth and is also able to put the shellmet on by walking in front of Yoshi's mouth. Visual Glitches Glitches that have no effect on the gameplay, but instead affect sprites or models. Block Texture Glitch Note: The individual blocks method only works before version 1.11 Bumper Sprite Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Holding down while on a bumper will cause Mario's sprite to transform into the item he is holding. This only works in the Super Mario Bros. 3 theme. Coin Lava Sprite Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Collecting coins in the SMB3 theme, while coins are falling from pipes into lava will cause lava splashing sprites to appear whenever Mario collects a coin. Goomba Shoe Sprite Glitch By hitting a spring just before entering the castle while riding a large Goomba Shoe, Mario's sprite will appear squished. This is because the Goomba Shoe is too large to enter the castle and must be shrunk down in order to enter it. Frozen Shellmet Animation If Mario is spin jumping and collects a power-up while in the air, the shellmet animation will be stopped until Mario touches the ground. Vine Sprite Glitch Covering the bottom of a vine with a pipe and then dragging the pipe away will cause the bottom of the vine to retain the appearance of being connected to ground. Yoshi Sprite Glitch By hitting a spike while Yoshi is eating an enemy, Yoshi will be completely frozen except for his feet. Softlocks A softlock is when the game is completely frozen and must be restarted. Muncher Door Softlock Note: This only works before version ? Going through a door that has a giant Muncher blocking the exit while riding on Yoshi will cause the game to freeze. Underwater Pipe Softlock Note: This only works before version ? Exiting an upward facing pipe that is at the top of the bottom screen in a water level will freeze the game if nothing is placed on the top half. Category:Super Mario Maker